The Cabin
The Cabin is the first part of the tenth episode of season 2. It is also the twenthes episode of the Paranormal Witness series. It aired with Ghost in the Garden on October 3, 2012. Profile Subject Names: Diane Williams, Keith Williams Subject Location: London, Ohio Paranormal Experience: Could an old man named George have been a werewolf? Plot Diane found this lovely little house in the woods, and her family moved in. One night, Diane started hearing little scampering noises outside the house. When she didn't see anything through the window, she dismissed it as just a stray dog or a deer from the woods. Still, something didn't feel right to her. When she looked again, she saw eyes. The eyes were at human eye-level, and they kept following her from one room to the next. When Keith returned home from night school, he took a flashlight out and went investigating. He didn't find anything. A week or two later, as Diane was doing dishes, she saw the eyes again. This time, they were dangerously close to the window. She backed slowly into another room, and the eyes followed her once again. Diane began turning off the lights in the house, thinking while it might not be able to see her, perhaps she'd be able to see them. When she returned to a window, she saw the form of a person standing there. Diane called the police. As Diane sat in the dark waiting, she could hear the person move from the front of the house to the back. The police searched, but they couldn't find anything. Four months later, shortly after the first snow, Keith woke early and decided to go get doughnuts for everyone. He started the car and rubbed his eyes. When he looked in the rearview mirror, the eyes were there. Grabbing the flashlight, Keith jumped out of the car and began searching. He froze at the sight of tracks in the snow over the roof. Something was there. Keith called his friend Dennis, asking him to come over and bring his gun. Weapons in tow, Keith and Dennis began following the creature's tracks in the snow. his creature was huge, and had a powerful jump. It definitely wasn't human. They tracked the creature for miles, well after the sun came up. They reached a clearing, and in that clearing was a small cabin. The tracks led right to the back door. Dennis began banging on the walls, yelling for the creature to come out. Realizing how their situation appeared—two guys standing outside a cabin with guns yelling for something to come out—Keith talked Dennis into backing off. Keith called his dad asking him to pick them up. When they explained to Keith's dad what they were doing out there, Keith's dad thought he knew who lived in that cabin: an old man who worked at the tire store. Dennis showed up the next week with an old tire to be fixed. They would at least get a look at the old man. When the manager of the tire store called the man 'George', they had the man's name. George came out of the shadows to get the tire, and when he locked eyes with Keith and Dennis, they knew it was him. George's eyes were an intense gold. The tire rolled back into the light when George was done with it. The manager put the tire into the back of the truck. When Keith and Dennis looked, there were markings in chalk around part of the tire like they'd never seen before. Keith hesitated to tell Diane about what was happening. He suggested she ask her sister over whenever he wasn't there. Three months later, Dennis called Keith and said they were going for a ride. They drove out near George's cabin. Dennis informed him that George had died. They found a deputy sheriff that they knew, who took them to the cabin. "You guys have got to see this." Inside the cabin, they smelled wet dogs. There were no personal items, no food, nothing. Then, the deputy showed them the other room. Behind a door, they found a room with the walls covered in plate steel, held together by riveted metal. Inside were heavy restraint chains, attached to the steel walls. The walls were covered in scratches. Everyone was thinking werewolf, but nobody wanted to say it. That was impossible. Outcome After George's death, there were no more sightings at Keith and Diane's home. George was buried in an unmarked grave, and his cabin was demolished. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes